The described aspects relate to controlling the discharge of waste products from a bodily orifice, referred to as incontinence, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for managing incontinence.
Many people have trouble controlling their urinary and fecal bodily functions, for example, due to age, stress, surgical procedures, drug therapies, child birth, etc. It has been reported that over 5.5 million people age 55 and older report this problem per year. Additionally, it is believed that many more people do not report this problem in order to avoid embarrassment, or because of the belief that it is an unavoidable problem related to getting old.
A number of prior art devices have attempted to address the need of assisting in controlling urinary and fecal bodily functions, however, each of these alleged solutions have drawbacks. For example, some devices rely solely on absorbent material to stop the unwanted flow of bodily waste products. Such devices, however, may not provide sufficient blockage of bodily waste products. Additionally, other devices provide an air-tight seal that does not allow the flow of gases that may build up, which may result in heightened levels of discomfort for the user. Additionally, other known devices are known to irritate sensitive tissue, causing discomfort for the user.
Thus, improved devices and methods for managing incontinence are desired.